Harvest Sprites
The 101 Harvest Sprites IMPORTANT!: They are just the same tasks In rescuing Harvest Sprites in ''Harvest Moon DS ''and ''Harvest Moon DS Cute. ''So you can refer in this page. At the beginning of the game, they were banished together with the Harvest Goddess. So one of the main goals is to rescue them all 101. In order for you to rescue a sprite, you need to perform certain tasks and they'll appear saying that you have rescued them. Rescuing at least 60 Harvest Sprites is a requirement for you to be able to marry your preferred marriage candidate. The Harvest Sprites are subdivided into teams, the first 7 teams composed of 12 members and the last 3 teams are a total of 17 combined. The first seven can be hired and perform a certain task. Remember, you cannot hire a team if you have not rescued at least one of its members. So here are the list of Harvest Sprites with their team, their information and how will you rescue them. Red Team: Animal Team 1 : Shipping/Feeding/Harvest Team Orange Team: Lumber Team Yellow Team: Animal Team 2 : Brushing/Petting/Water Team Green Team: Harvest Team Indigo Team: Fishing Team Purple Team: Stamina Healing Team Blue Team: Watering Team 'Team 8: White Baby Harvest Sprite' When you rescued 60 sprites, investigate by pressing A to the large urns on the left corner side of the Harvest Sprite Company Tree. 'Team 9: Shop and Sprite Casino' Guts: 'Will be available at the beginning of the game. '''Jet: '''Press A in the north side of the orange crate of Van's Shop inside Ruby's Inn. '''Roller: '''On the 8th of Spring on your first year, walk from Main Path to Vesta's Farm, you will encounter this sprite and it will open the sprite casino. '''Jum: '''Press A button on the fountain in front of Romana's mansion. '''Tep: '''Press A button on the stove at the left corner fence outside of Ruby's Inn. '''Hops: '''Press A button in the well near the Blue Bar. '''Jackie: '''Try to exit the pathway that leads to Mineral Town and you'll rescue this sprite. He will never let you leave you the Forget-Me-Not Valley. 'Team 10: Sprite Channel Mercury: Available at the beginning of the game. This features "Tomorrow's Weather." '''Venus: '''Purchase from Karen's Supermarket for a total of ten days. This features "TV Shopping." '''Earth: '''Rescue at least 20 sprites. This features "Harvest Sprite Info. and Hint." '''Mars: '''Ship at least 300 of one item produced on your farm. This includes crops, fruits, milk, wool, eggs and flowers. This will feature "Farm King" and also will notify you when you have a sick animal. '''Jupiter: '''Buy at least 5 records from Jet. This features "Sprite DJ" and will let you play your bought records. '''Saturn: '''Participate in 3 seasonal festivals. This features an update on the upcoming festivals on the season you are in. '''Uranus: '''Befriend a villager and reach 100 Friendship points. This features different movies everyday. '''Neptune: '''Available at the beginning of the game. This will feature tutorial for basic farming. '''Pluto: '''Ship at least 100,000 of one item produced in farm. This includes crops, fruits, milk, wool, eggs and flowers. This features daily Quiz about the Harvest Moon games.